A New Start
by MzKrazyYugiGirl
Summary: Being famous has it problems, now that Yugi and his family are in a new place they hope and pray that this time they can find someone to love.
1. Chapter 1

New Story! Going to update other stories later! Promise! Puppyshipping!

Warning female Joey and Ryou!

* * *

"This is so not what I wanted to a month before school starts back." Joey groaned.

**Jasmine "Joey" Wheeler**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "Just because I'm a girl does't mean I wouldn't kick your ass!"**

**Summary: Joey is the oldest out of three. She live with her grandfather and her little brother and sister go to a private school. Joey doesn't like to get close to anyone.**

"Stop complaining Joey. You're not the only one that has to be here as well. Ryou pass me that glass of wine." Yugi ask Ryou who smiled and pass the wine to Yugi.

**Yugi Motou**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "Shut up. It easier to do then arguing with me."**

**Summary: Yugi is the Heba twin and the most calm-headed person out of all of them, also the most dangerous.**

"Yugi you should't be drinking." Rebecca said. Yugi look at the girl. Rebecca was like a little sister to Yugi and Yugi knew she was right, but Yugi did what he wanted to do.

"Rebecca I love you as a sister, but you really should relax about me and pay more attention on yourself and get ready for all the girls and some girls that will be at your neck for just a dance." Yugi said drinking his wine.

Rebecca rolled her eyes at Yugi. "You should worry about all the guys giving you, Heba and Malik the 'look'. You guys might be in troblem." Rebecca said as she walk away from her family and went to grab her something to eat.

**Rebecca "Becky" Hawkins**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Motto: "Don't get it mess up I'm sweet and all, but I will hurt you. End of Story."**

**Summary: Rebecca is a famous dancer and teacher. Rebecca hasn't have a normal life since her parents and uncle past away. She hopes now in this new town she can't be like her normal self once more.**

Ryou smiled. "She right Yugi. You should stop with all the drinking. We all glad grands can't see us right now drinking and having fun." Ryou said.

Yugi smirk. "Hey Ryou how about you get ready for this shorty, black-hair, green eyes dude come and flirt with you." Yugi said as Joey, Heba, Malik and finally Ryou turn around to look at this... guy.

The guy had on this light-green tuxedos on that made him look like he was going to prom... in the 80s! Ryou rolled her chocolate brown eyes. She really wanted the guy with the white wild hair that was smirking at her.

**Raven "Ryou" Bakura**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "Sometimes I wish I was a only child." **

**Summary: Ryou is Malik twin even if they don't look alike. Ryou has have to go through some annoying shit with Malik as a brother, but she would never change it.**

"Malik if you really love me big brother you get this totally kick this guy ass." Ryou said giving her big brother the 'puppy dog' eyes.

Malik sighed. Those eyes out all three of them in troblem for the girls all the time.

"Fine." Malik said as he comforted the loser that was flirting with his little sister Ryou.

**Marik Ishtal **

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "This is so annoying."**

**Summary: Malik is Ryou oldest brother, even if he has their mother last name. He is the 'crazy one' as Yugi, Heba and Joey would say, but if you have a problem Malik is always their to solve it for you, if you like it or not.**

"Yo, you what's your name?" Malik ask the loser.

The boy look up at Malik and was scared right away.

"Malik the boy look like he might shit himself. Chill." Heba said.

**Heba Motou**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:17**

**Motto: "Hiding the truth is easier then telling the truth to someone who doesn't want to listen."**

**Summary: Heba is Yugi twin brother and threw all of this has been the one that comes his crazy family down. He use to all the drama. but is hoping this new school is cool and calm.**

"Shut up Heba! As I was saying what is your name loser?" Malik ask again.

The boy just walk away dropping a note clearly for Ryou. Malik saw the letter and pick it up and open it and started laughing right then and there.

"Ha! That loser thought that you would suck him off!" Malik said laughing. Ryou rolled her eyes and glared at the giving him the middle finger.

* * *

"She is cute and has a temper. I love her already!" Bakura yelled.

**Bakura Mao**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "Touch her and you dead!"**

**Summary: Bakura is a twin to an annoying twin brother. They don't look alike at all, but they are twins by their crazy personality. Bakura has eyes for a fire-temper girl and he thinks he finally found that girl.**

The other 5 look at their family-member shaking their heads. "You always find the ones that want to kill you in the end. You really should let me step you up cousin." Anzu said as Bakura glared at her. She rolled her eyes while the other 4 just shake their heads.

**Anzu Mazaki**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: 16**

**Motto: "Stop being a baby an man-up!" **

**Summary: Anzu is from a rich family that believe that having a daughter is wrong and only sons can grow up to be a rich business person. Anzu father thought that, so when she was 10 her father gave her away to her uncle and aunt who took her in and help her turn her dream of being a dancer. Anzu wants to live and falling in love is the most normal thing you can do.**

"Bakura she is a girl! Stop fighting with her!" Seto yelled.

**Seto Kaiba**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: " That would be a waste of my time, so hell no."**

**Summary: Seto is a cold, heartless bastard who doesn't seem to care for anyone.**

"Seto you know you are yelling at people who don't care. Man I wish this was already over with! Half of the girls in here want to fuck us to get pregnant and the boys don't even get me started and the one guy I think is hot as hell is not even paying me any mind!" Atemu complained.

**Atemu Sennen**

**Gender: 17**

**Motto: "Lets get this over with already."**

**Summary: Atemu is Yami twin and loves to complain about everything. **

Yami look to his left to see some more food out. He was hungry and didn't eat before they left and this was the only change he had to eat and not end up killing his brother who wouldn't stop complain. Yami walk to the food table and grab a plate as he makes his plate his walk into a someone.

"Sorry about that..." Yami said as he look up at the person who look a lot like him.

Yugi look up to see someone that look at lot like him. Blond and black hair,but with red highlight in his hair and crimson eyes.

'Huh, Not bad.' Yugi thought as Heba and Malik help him up.

Yami was up and he cousins were behind him looking at the new people. Bakura was smirking at Ryou who was blushing, Joey who blushing towards Seto who was smirking as well and Malik and Marik looking at their friends. Heba and Atemu were to busy helping their twin up off the floor.

"Sorry about that. My name is Yugi Motou and this is my annoying family." Yugi said while glaring at Joey and Ryou who were still blushing.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Yami and this is my family as well." Yami said with a slight smirk.

"Um... hi my name is Kristen." A voice said which made all 12 turn to see who it was.

It was girl with black hair with blond highlight and her eyes were at Yugi.

'Not again.' Joey, Heba, Malik, Rebecca, and Ryou thought in their head as they groaned at the girl.

"Wi hat does she want now? Hum, tell me Kristen." Yugi ask in a harsh tone that only Joey, Heba, Malik, Rebecca, and Ryou understood.

Yami and the other were confused at Yugi's tone, until the girl respond.

"Oh, Yugi all Mai wants is for you to stop being a child and take her back that all. So stop and...," Kristen said before Yugi ended the conversation.

"And tell that bitch that she needs to sent me the DNA Test results so I can know who the 'real' father is of her son." Yugi said as Joey said, "Like we don't know who the father is. She just wants your money." Joey said.

Kristen rolled her eyes. "No one ask you, yo stupid little dog. Noe back to you Yugi. Mai wants you to stop being an idiot and come back to her." Kristen said before adding this, "Or be my man, cause you know that bitch's child isn't yours. I saw the test and James the father." Kristen said before a slap came across her face.

She look up to see Ryou with her chocolate brown eyes cut at her. "You and your friends are some sluts you know that? You only want Yugi for that fact that he is the King of Games. Yugi doesn't want someone like you. Stupid and money hungry. Now go away before my brother stop me form committing murder you stupid littel bitch." Ryou said as she turned around. Yugi and the other smirk at the way Ryou responed and were laughing at how Malik responed when Bakura ask her out.

* * *

New story! Going to update other stories later! School been hard, got all AP and Honors Classes!


	2. Chapter 2

Puppyshipping!

Warning female Joey and Ryou!

* * *

"Ryou get your ass down here now!" Malik scream for his sister to come down. Malik heard foot steps thinking it was Ryou when it was really Yugi and Joey.

Yugi had on leather pants with a violet pole shirt on. He had on his army boots with his hair in a ponytail. Joey had on fitted waste-wash skinny jeans with a blue crop top with her new blue Jordan's being it all together. Both were glaring at Malik.

"Why the hell would you say we would all as a family go on their date?" Yugi ask annoyed.

"While you see..."Malik said to his still galring cousins.

_Flashback_

**Yami Sennen**

**Gender: Male**

**Age: 17**

**Motto: "I can make your life a living hell."**

**Summary: Yami and family are rich and famous, simple,but no that much. Yami wants someone that will love him for him and he thinks he just found that person.**

_Yugi turn to look at Yami and his family who wore a confused look on their faces. Yami sigh._

_"Sorry about that. Mai Valentines every heard of her?" Yugi ask them._

_All of the shake their heads._

_They knew Mai as the Princess of Dueling. She was also know as a bed-hopper and had been with 75% of the duels at the academy. They also knew she was pregnant with as she claimed the King of Dueling child._

_Yami head shot up._

_"You the King of Duels!?" Yami ask surprised when Yugi just shake he head._

_"Yes. Me and Mai dated for a month and I wouldn't call what we did as 'dating'. We I fuck her once and she is claiming that I'm the father of her unborn child." Yugi said with a groaned running his hand threw his hair. Yami could hardly stop himself right now. All he wanted to do was kiss Yugi._

_"Are you sure you are not the father?" Anzu ask. Anzu was scared when she got 6 glared at her._

_"Of course Yugi not the father! When the bitch came and told us, they been broken up 3 months ago and she was 5 months pregnant! Why the hell would you ask?!" Malik_ screamed._  
_

**Marik Istal**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:17**

**Motto: "Causing troblem is my life point-blank simple."**

**Summary: Anzu is like a little sister to Marik and he hates it when she scared. Marik will do anything for his friends, but this time it just might change for Malik.**

_Anzu hide behind Marik who glared at Malik. "Why the hell are you yelling!? All she did was ask! Yell at her again and you dead!" Marik yelled at Malik started a yelling match._

_The other groaned. Joey and Ryou look to their right to see Yugi who was ready to kill someone._

_'Great Yugi piss.' Joey thought._

_'Malik you know better to piss Yugi off.' Ryou thought fearing for her twin. Yugi walk up behind Malik and put his hand on Malik's shoulder. He added pressure which cause Malik to whine._

_"Both of you shut the fuck up or else. Malik you know me to well. Now calm the fuck down people are looking and we promised Grandpa we would be good." Yugi said as he grab and threw Malik behind him._

_Rebecca caught Malik who glared at Yugi who glared back. Malik just turn around and pouted._

_"Stop Pouting!" Yugi, Heba, Joey and Ryou yelled. Malik pouted even more which made Rebecca laugh._

_Bakura look at Ryou who saw him looking at her and smiled. Bakura walk over to Ryou who smile brightened._

_"Hi. Name Bakura. You?" Bakura ask with a smirk._

_Ryou smirk back." Raven, but call me Ryou. Your name to hard to remember, how about Kura?" Ryou said with the same smirk as Bakura._

_Bakura leaned in and kiss Ryou who wrap her arms around Bakura neck. Bakura pulled back and smiled._

_"Go out with me tomorrow. I can show you around. We can get to know eachother better." Bakura said kissing Ryou forehead._

_Ryou moaned. Bakura smirk. "Sure Kura. I would loved to." Ryou said kissing Bakura again who gladly wrap his arms around her. When they pulled away they both faced an angry Malik._

_"Malik," Ryou tried to say._

_"Hell No. You are my little sister and forbid you." Malik said as Ryou put on the puppy dogs eyes._

_"Oh and here comes the puppy dog eyes. How long will he last this time?" Joey said smirking._

_All of them smirk themselves._

_"25 seconds." Heba said. Atemu, Yugi, Yami, Rebecca, and Anzu agreed._

_"Naw. 30 seconds." Malik said. Bakura agreed with him._

_"Nope. She really wants this. 10 seconds max." Joey said. Seto agreed._

_10 seconds later Malik had gave into the eyes. Seto smirk towards Joey who was blushing. Yugi smirk. His cousin was in love._

_Ryou walk over happy, but what came out her mouth piss the other 8 off._

_"Malik said I can go,but you guys have to come and I don't want to put on the puppy dog eyes so please!" Ryou ask. All groaned. They could not and would not be getting out of this anytime soon._

_"Fine ." They said as they continue to talk and eat getting to know eachother better._

_Flashback End _

"I'm ready!" Ryou said as she walk down the stairs to show off her new outfit.

Ryou wore a black dress that reach the middle of her knees. It fit her body perfect and could have been a summer or spring dress that way she wore it. Her white snow hair was flat-iron and parted on the side and the ends curled. She wore a pair of flats, so she wouldn't hurt her feet.

Ryou look at her brother and smirk. "Trying to look good for Marik hum?" Ryou said as she ran from the throw pillow and a blushing Malik.

"Shut up!" Malik said. Malik wore black skinny jeans with a black polo shirt. He had on his all white Jordan's. He hair was pulled back into a ponytail like Yugi.

Rebecca and Heba were in the living room watching this. They laugh at the sibling.

Rebecca wore a pink and white sundress. Her blond hair was in two braids and she wore a low pair of pink high heels. Today Rebecca was wearing her glasses.

Heba wore a pair of cargo pant with a white shirt under his sleeves-less jean jacket. His hair was out and wild. He wore a pair of red and black Nike's.

All 6 of them were ready.

Yugi heard the door bell ring answer it to someone that he didn't want to see.

"What the hell do you want Rex!?" Yugi yelled which caught Joey attention to see the one person she didn't want to see.

"Hey Babe." Rex said to Joey.

* * *

Joey's ex is here! Updating other stories this weekend!


	3. Chapter 3

Puppyshipping!

Warning female Joey and Ryou!

* * *

Yami, Seto, Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Anzu walk out of their limo to see the drama ahead of them.

All 6 saw a boy with a red hat on with his purple and brown hair wearing all black with red Jordan's. Seto look at the boy and hated him for that fact that he look at Joey with lust in his black eyes.

"Seto..." Yami said to his cousin.

"Rex Raptor, place 4th in all. He was the one that "defeated" Joey who would have had the title Princess of Games. Some believe that Joey let him win since at the time they were dating." Seto said in his cold tone.

"Are they still together?" Anzu ask confused.

"No I'm not. After I found out the ass was secretly taking money from my secrets accounts. When Rebecca caught him, I change all my accounts numbers and switch to a different bank thanks to him." Joey said as she walk towards Yami, Seto, Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Anzu.

Seto look at Joey and what she was wearing and smirk. 'I like what I see.' Seto thought.

Rex eyes narrowed. 'No one taking my meal ticket away, not no rich boy.' Rex thought as he walk up to Joey as Seto smirk and grab her hand. Joey blush at that.

'God I really like him. I can tell he is different from Rex. I know that he won't hurt me in anyway.' Joey thought as Rex walk up behind her and grab her hand pulling her towards him.

Joey eyes fell behind her and then narrowed. 'Motherfucker!' Joey thought as she with the help of Seto, freed herself from Rex.

Rex was not giving up was all he said in his head, but when a fits connected with his face he knew that he had lost.

Rex fell to the ground. He look up to see Yugi with an annoying look and his face.

"First Mai, and now you. Ra! why can't you two stay the hell away from us? True question is why aren't you with Mai right now?" Yugi ask Rex who eyes widened.

Joey look confused. "What do you mean Yugi? Why would he... I fucking hate you some much! That bitch really!? I should have killed you in the duel! I can't wait until the new duels come up and I promise you, you and that bitch is going down." Joey said as she finally understood what you was saying walking away. The other left behind Joey. Yugi stayed back to say something to Rex.

"When we come back and you still here I will break every bone in you damn body Raptor. Got it?" Yugi ask and as he left he saw Rex shake his head yes understanding.

* * *

"It's good to see you again Aknakanon and Amara!" Solomon said to his two oldest friends.

Aknakanon and Amara smiled at the old friend. They were happy to see Solomon again.

"It's have been years and I'm happy to see you again." Amara said as she hug Solomon.

Aknakanon smiled at his bestfriend and wife. He was glad to see them happy once again. Him and Amara have been here in Dominic for 10 years and had been trying to find friends like they did in Solomon, but only found money-hungry men and women.

Both were happy that Solomon had move back after 11 years.

* * *

~Joey and Seto~

"This is not funny!" Seto yelled at a laughing Joey. Seto tried to glare at Joey, but once he saw her he started to melt.

Joey smirk at the way Seto was looking at her. She grab his hand and pulled him towards another cart were they had little games.

Seto had already got Joey a little puppy and a red and black ladybug pillow. Seto couldn't believe that he was making an idiot of himself for a girl that didn't even say not one nice thing to him!, but Seto also knew that he like this girl more then he like any other girl ever.

Joey stop and turn around to look at Seto who was trying to catch his breath from all the running. Joey blushed as she moved in on Seto. Seto knew what this was leading to and wrap his arms around Joey's waist pulling her in closer. Joey blushed even more as Seto leaned in and finally closed the grasp between them kissing Joey.

Joey wrap her arms around Seto's neck as Seto's tongue ask for entrance into Joey's mouth. As Joey let Seto in all Seto need to hear was her moans of pure pleasure. When they pulled away all Seto could see was Joey's blushing.

"I take it you like it?" Seto ask.

Joey smirk. "Yes I did. Ferris Wheel?" Joey ask as she walk towards the Ferris Wheel. Seto sigh.

'I really do like her. Can't wait until school starts.' Seto thought as he let Joey lead him to the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

~Yugi and Yami~

Yugi and Yami were walking around the park watching the locate duels that were going on for the Battle Champions. Yami watch them as Yugi watch this year new duelists. Yami was trying to not look at Yugi, but it was getting hard to when Yugi would smile or smirk at the plays the other duelists would do.

"Yami, you hungry?" Yugi ask. Yami stop walking and turn around to see Yugi who was currently watching a duel. Yami blushed at the way Yugi was so into the game.

"Yeah. I know a cafe around here that we can go to." Yami answered Yugi question.

"Cool. Lets go." Yugi said as he grab Yami's hand who lead him to the cafe.

When they got there both order the #3. Yami was again having a hard time to not look at Yugi without looking like an idiot. Yugi who saw Yami trying as hard as he could to not look at him, Yugi saw it as cute. Very cute.

"Yami it would be easier for you to tell me that you like me." Yugi said with a smirk. Yami turn red again.

"I... well... I, um," Yami shuttered as he turned even more red. Yugi smirk as he lead over the table and kiss Yami who melted into the kiss. Yugi pulled away to see Yami pout.

Yugi laugh. "Stop pouting and let go over to ride the Ferris Wheel." Yugi said as he and Yami paid for their lunch and walk towards the Ferris Wheel.

* * *

~2 Hours Later~

Bakura currently had his tongue down Ryou's mouth who was enjoying it.

Atemu was currently in Heba's lap drinking a ice cream shake. Heba arms were wrap around Atemu's waist. Atemu couldn't help but blush as they waited for Joey and Seto and Yugi and Yami.

Marik was moaning as he sat in Malik's lap as Malik kiss down his neck.

Rebecca and Anzu were currently eating lunch waiting for their cousins.

"What's taking them so long?" Anzu ask she ate a tomato.

"Either all four of them are arguing with eachother or Yugi and Joey currently have their tongues down Seto and Yami mouths." Rebecca answer. Anzu raised her eyebrow not believing it at first until she saw Yugi, Joey, Seto and Yami coming with a blushing Seto and Yami.

Anzu was shock. "Why are they blushing?" Anzu ask Rebecca.

"Because Yugi and Joey are prevents. They always been." Rebecca said.

The other 8 got up and walk towards they other 4.

"So how was your day?" Ryou ask with a smirk on her face towards Seto and Yami.

"Perfect." Both Seto and Yami said. Joey and Yugi smirk themselves.

Yugi's phone rang. Yugi answered it.

Yugi hang up is phone and smirk.

"What's up?" Malik ask.

"Grands wants us to met his old high school friends Aknakanon and Amara." Yugi said.

Yami, Atemu, Seto, Bakura, Marik and Anzu eyes went wide.

"Your our parents high school friend family!?" Yami and Atemu said at the same time.

"Yeah. Now come on and go cause I'm hungry." Joey said.

Yugi, Heba, Ryou, Malik and Rebecca sigh as Joey drag Seto to their limo.

* * *

Mai look at how Yugi was holding his double and grew annoyed, very annoyed. She was supposed to be with Yugi and she wasn't going to let that loser take Yugi away from her. Mai though about her child who was with his grandparents.

"More like brat. Because of you and your stupid damn father Rex Raptor I don't have Yugi. Once the Battle Champions come I make Yugi a deal he can't refuse." Mai said as she walk away.

* * *

Rex was with his son, annoyed that his bitch of a mother was still hung over Yugi.

"The King of Duels my ass." Rex said looking at his son. His son had blond and brown hair with brown eyes. He had hard features like Rex.

Rex look on the table where their was adoption papers for him and Mai son. Mai had already signed the papers and so had Rex. He was waiting for Mai so they could give this brat to his new parents.

Rex and Mai weren't giving up on Yugi and Joey. End of Discussion.

* * *

Review! Giving away a child for two people who hate you... lets see what happens.


	4. Chapter 4

Puppyshipping!

Warning female Joey and Ryou!

Lemon between Yugi and Yami!

Sorry for not updating sooner!

* * *

All 12 walk into Yugi, Heba, Joey, Ryou, Malik and Rebecca house to see Solomon talking Aknakanon and Amara. The 3 adults smiled at their children.

"So how was your day?"Amara ask. She was sweet woman that wanted her 6 little children even if they act like little brats to be happy.

"Fine. Grandpa when is the next duel games start?" Joey ask as she walk out the living room to the kitchen to grab some food. Yugi sigh as well s Ryou and Heba. Malik and Rebecca laugh.

"What so funny?" Seto ask. Yami, Atemu, Bakura, Marik and Anzu wanted to know as well.

"You see, Seto now that you are dating Joey you will see that Joey can eat like is there no tomorrow. That why we call her a 'bottomless-bit,' and the funny thing she never gains weight." Ryou said as she grab the food from Joey who then pouted.

Yugi rolled his eyes at his cousin. "Joey we have other things to worry about. Mai and Rex will be in the Battle Champion and this time they aren't getting a title and seen Heba done with dueling we need to fine someone that can replace him." Yugi said as he gave Joey a cookie. Joey smiled and sigh. "Yeah you are right about that. And once the media find out that we are with new people it is really going to get ugly." Joey said as she ate the last piece of the cookie.

Marik smirk evil as did Bakura. "How about you get Seto to have the title of 'Prince of Duels'?" Marik said as Bakura shake his head in agreement. "Yeah his great and with his ultimate blue eyes dragon no one, but Yugi and maybe Joey can defeat him." Bakura said as he and Marik hide behind Ryou and Malik.

Joey and Yugi look up at Seto who was being hold back by Yami and Atemu while Anzu and Rebecca ate the rest of the cookies. "So you duel dragon?" Joey ask. Seto stop and sigh. "Yes I do, but never enter any of the games for the fact that I didn't think I was good enough." Seto said. Yugi smirk. 'I been dying to duel someone and now I have the chance.' Yugi though. "Seto do you have your deck with you right now?" Yugi ask. Seto shake his head yes. You smiled. "You said that you never thought that you were good enough while duel me and you will know. Lets go." Yugi said as he walk outside. Seto and Joey walk outside with him because Joey want to Duel her boyfriend as well.

Aknakanon and Amara sigh and Solomon smirk as the other went out to watch the two duels.

"Well it seem to me that we will be seeing a lot of eachother this year?" Aknakanon said.

"Oh yes. Not just the fact that those 3 duel, but also that they are dating eachother." Solomon said.

All 3 laugh and walk outside to watch the duels themselves.

* * *

~3 Months Later~

"The Princess of Duels is Joey Wheeler!" The announcer said.

Everyone went crazy as Joey who was wear a long peach dress with a silver waist belt on with some low orange open-toe heels on walk out from the back after winning her duel against Rex and Mai.

In the past 3 months Yugi, Seto and Joey have been working hard to get them at their best and now they were and the best of all time.

"The Prince of Duels are new comer Seto Kaiba!" The announcer said.

Everyone went crazy too. Seto wore black skinny jeans with all white Ones on and a blue dress shirt under a leather jacket. The last 3 months for Seto had been crazy. but amazing. He fell hard for Joey and wouldn't have any other way. They both had to deal with crazy fans that wanted them both. When the world found out they were dating, they thought that was the only reason Seto was now the Prince of Duels, but Seto prove them wrong when he beat Joey in a duel proving to them that Seto was here because he was the best of the best.

"And now we all been waiting for is the raining champ himself!, The King of Duels for the last 8 years Yugi Motou!" The announcer said.

Everyone lose their minds when Yugi walk out wearing all leather pants and a black tight tank with his hair pulled back into a ponytail with black choker that had red diamonds in them. It was a gift from Yami. The last 3 months had been stressful for Yugi and Yami. They hardly spent anytime together, but Yami knew that Yugi loved him to the end of time.

The crowed cheered for the Princess, Prince and King of Duels.

* * *

Yami was backstage waiting for Yugi at his motorcycle. Yami had red skinny jeans the necklace with a ruby ring Yugi gave to him a month ago and a black shirt that said 'Truth or Dare.' Yami was glad the games was over and he could have his boyfriend to himself. Yami was sexual irritated and need boyfriend. He look up thinking Yugi was coming, but only to see Mai Valentine, the formal Princess of Duels herself in a purple mini-skirt with a white crop top on with a little tight black jacket on. All in all Yami thought she was bitch and a slut for all the shit pulled Yugi through and how she lied about Yami in all her little interviews saying that he took Yugi from her.

"What can I do for you Ms. Valentine?" Yami ask smiling at her hiding the fact that he wanted to punch the shit out this bitch.

Mai eyes narrowed." You now what I want Yami. Break up with Yugi so we be together and raise our beautiful son together." Mai said with venom in her voice. She didn't care that she and Rex gave the damn child away 3 months ago. She wanted Yugi. He was everything she wanted. He was sexy, rich and great in the bed. She wasn't about to lose that to some annoying kid.

"Mai like I told you the first time, no. Me and Yugi are in love and we were meant to be together. Isn't that right Yugi?" Yami ask as Yugi walk up to Yami and motorcycle. Mai turned around and smirk. "Yugi I thought you would by..." Mai said before Yugi ended this once and for all.

"Mai you do know that you can't come 50 feet near me right? The polices are on their way. And I know from Rex who was piss at you that you two gave up your son 3 months ago. I will never be with you because I know you were stealing money from my bank accounts just like Rex did to Joey. the polices know and both you and Rex are going to jail. Yami lets go. I want to show you something." Yugi said as he hope on his bike with Yami right behind him with his helmet on as the polices came and arrest Mai. Mai scream and scream, but she knew that she was dead. She look to her right to see Rex who smirk at her.

* * *

**Lemon Starts Here!**

Yugi kiss down Yami neck earning him Yami beautiful moans. Yugi hands roamed down to pull his shirt off quick.

"I chose Dare." Yugi said as he lick up and down Yami's chest. Yami screamed as Yugi suck on his chest. Yugi went further down and dip his tongue into Yami navel over and over.

"Yugi. God Yugi lower. Please." Yami cried out and Yugi pulled down his pants and underwear throwing it on that giant rock in park. Yugi could see how hard and flushed Yami was. Yugi place his arms on Yami waist keeping him in place. Yugi then grab his dick and started to suck on it.

Yami screamed again. 'Oh my God.' Yami thought as Yugi suck him off. Yami hands ended up in Yugi hair that was no longer in a ponytail.

"Yugi stop! I'm close..." Yami said as he tried to calm himself down. Yugi didn't stop and Yami screamed "YUGI!" as he came.

Yugi drank all of what Yami gave him. Yami was red in the face. He look up at Yugi who pulled off his pants and underwear pulling out his dick. Yugi pulled out his pocket a tube of lube. Yami spread his legs as Yugi rest himself between his legs. Yugi place one finger at Yami's entrance gaining a loud moan from Yami. Yugi then place another finger in hitting his prostate on the first try.

"Yugi! Right there!" Yami yelled as Yugi place the 3rd and last finger in Yami who then screamed as Yugi hit his prostate over and over. Yami groaned when Yugi stop and pulled out his fingers.

"Don't worry baby. He come what you miss these 3 months." Yugi said as he push in hitting Yami prostate.

"Fuck! Yugi, Move!" Yami said as Yugi went in and out at a fast pace. Yami wrap his arms around Yugi's neck as he wrap his legs around Yugi waist. This made Yugi go faster and deeper into Yami.

"Yugi... I'm close." Yami said as he went down on Yugi faster.

"I know. So am I." Yugi said as he grab Yami's dick and pulled on it. That made Yami screamed, "YUGI!" As he came all over him and Yugi chests.

Yugi felt Yami swallow him and he couldn't hold back. "YAMI!" Yugi said as he came inside Yami who moaned as he did that.

**Lemon Ends Here!**

Yugi grab a towel and clean off both of them. After they were cleaned Both re-dress.

Yami was having troblem walking right because of his limp. "Sorry Yami. Come on lets get something to eat." Yugi said as he gave Yami his helmet.

"Okay. Lets go to that cafe we like on 5th averse." Yami said as he wrap his arms around Yugi waist as Yugi drove off on his motorcycle.

* * *

Joey slept on Seto chest after they finish the scary movie they were just watching. Seto was happy with Joey and wanted to be with her forever.


End file.
